1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hanger bars generally. In particular, it relates to a reinforced hanger bar construction, and improved hanger bar assembly, and an improved hanger bar system.
2. Related Art
A support system is often employed to suspend a member between adjacent supports. One example of such a support system is found in recessed lighting assemblies. It is common to suspend a light fixture between two supports or joists by attaching the fixture to a pair of spaced hanger bars. The ends of the hanger bars are then affixed to the supports or joists.
Conventional hanger bars can be of a one-piece construction having a fixed length. Such a construction can be relatively rigid so as to provide good support for the suspended member. However, with this construction the length of the hanger bar cannot be easily adjusted thereby limiting its use to supports or joists having a particular spacing.
Hanger bars of a two-piece construction that have an adjustable length are known. While this construction permits installation between supports or joists of various spacings, they generally suffer from a lack of stability and fail to provide adequate support for the suspended member. This lack of stability and support is even more pronouced when the hanger is installed in its fully extended, or nearly fully extended position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,505,419 to Gabrius discloses a bar hanger for a recessed lighting system. Each bar hanger is constructed as a one-piece element. The hanger must be broken along a score line in order to change its length. The bar hanger has a stiffening rib that extends along substantially the entire length of the bar hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,794 to Wolfe discloses a universal two-piece bar hanger construction. Each element of the bar hanger is identical in construction and has an elongated slot and two retaining projections. A pair of bar hanger elements are nested in a slidable relationship relative to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,723,747 to Karp et al. discloses bar hangers for recessed lighting fixtures. The bar hangers are of a two-piece adjustable construction. Each bar hanger has a longitudinally extended "dome" or projection to facilitate nesting, as well as an elongated slot. On hanger bar element has an arrow-shaped retaining projection while the other hanger bar element has a foot-like retaining projection. These retaining projections are received within elongated slots to couple the hanger bar elements together in an adjustable fashion.